1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to covers for protecting and shading a vehicle, and in particular to a shade cover which covers the windows of the vehicle.
2. Prior Art
Automobile operators generally prefer parking their automobile in the shade. Parking the vehicle where it is exposed to direct sunlight will substantially increase the temperature of the vehicle interior. Moreover, parking in an uncovered spot will expose the passenger compartment to the harmful effects of ultraviolet radiation. Many drivers often try to take measures for protecting the interior of their vehicle when a covered or shaded parking space is unavailable. For example, one type of protective device may be positioned against the interior of one or more of the windows. The interior shade devices provide some protection against the harmful effects of the sun. Deploying an interior shade may often be cumbersome and inconvenient, since the driver must negotiate the shade around various components of the passenger compartment, such as the steering wheel, seat backs, gear shift and sun visors. Furthermore, the construction of many vehicle interiors will not adequately support the shade device against the window, resulting in the introduction of unprotected openings through which sunlight and ultraviolet radiation may pass. A protective device which may be conveniently deployed for use and collapsed for storage, and which covers all of the vehicle windows is desirable.
Another type of shading device includes several individual panels which are independently placed on the exterior of the vehicle. The panels substantially cover the windows to reduce the internal temperature of the car and provide protection against damage from ultraviolet radiation. The panel-type device is easier to install than the interior shade since it is applied to the exterior of the vehicle. However, installation is still inconvenient since this type of device typically includes several panels which must be individually installed. The removal of the panel device also involves several steps. Moreover, these exterior devices often require additional installation steps which secure one or more of the individual panels to the vehicle for deterring theft. Thus, a protective cover device which may be efficiently and effortlessly deployed is desirable.
Vehicle covers which are positioned over a portion or all of the vehicle may also be used to shade the vehicle and protect the interior from damaging ultraviolet radiation. One type of cover extends over the entire vehicle, reducing the amount of heat generated within the passenger compartment and protecting the vehicle from becoming scratched. The deployment of the full vehicle cover is substantially time consuming, as the cover must be properly oriented, unfolded and then secured in place. The full cover is often bulky and unwieldy since it includes enough material to cover the entire vehicle. The installation process typically utilizes a significant area surrounding the car, discouraging use of the cover when parking near other vehicles, shrubbery or other obstacles. When folded, the full cover requires substantial storage space. Because of the inconvenience of installation and the substantial storage space required, this type of cover is more suitable for shading the vehicle and protecting the exterior finish when the vehicle is parked for lengthy periods of time.
Another type of cover extends only across the cab of the vehicle, covering the roof and windows. While being somewhat easier to manipulate than the full-sized covers, the partial covers are still quite bulky since they include ample material for covering the roof. The amount of heat permeating through the top of the vehicle is minimal, since the roof is typically insulated. Covering the roof top does protect the vehicle finish and reduce the accumulation of dust and dirt, but has only a slight effect on the internal temperature of the passenger compartment. Moreover, the full or partial covers may not be used with vehicles having roof mounted accessories such as rack assemblies and antennas. A vehicle cover which may be quickly deployed for use and removed from the vehicle for storage, and which requires a minimum amount of storage space, is desirable. A vehicle cover which substantially covers the windows of a vehicle, while exposing the roof is similarly desirable.
A vehicle cover which partially exposes the roof of the vehicle is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,803,282. The disclosed cover includes a flexible mesh body shaped to extend across the roof of the vehicle and a plurality of flaps which depend from the mesh body to cover the windows. The use of the mesh body slightly reduces the size of the cover; however, the disclosed cover is bulkier and more cumbersome than a cover which substantially exposes the roof of the vehicle. Furthermore, since the mesh body partially covers the roof, it would likely interfere with any roof mounted accessories.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,209,197, a vehicle cover is disclosed which substantially exposes the roof of the vehicle. The disclosed cover engages the rain gutter at available locations, and includes several magnets for further attaching the cover to the vehicle. The disclosed cover is not suitable for many vehicles, since the aerodynamic design of the newer models substantially reduces or even eliminates the exterior rain gutter. The magnets may not securely hold the cover in position, particularly in windy conditions where the cover will shift and sag, partially exposing the windows and allowing the sunlight to penetrate into the interior of the car. Deployment of the disclosed cover is also time consuming since the magnets and rain gutter attachments must be accurately positioned on the vehicle. A vehicle cover which is retained in place to substantially cover the windows of the vehicle when deployed is desirable.
Many available vehicle covers are partially mounted to the vehicle prior to deployment. Some vehicle cover assemblies include storage devices which are mounted either to the exterior of the vehicle or to the interior of the trunk. Interior mounted storage devices are preferred over those secured to the vehicle exterior, as those are susceptible to theft and often alter the appearance of the vehicle. The covers are typically wound onto a reel or shaft contained within a housing. Installation of the cover on the vehicle is simpler than with those not including storage devices, since the covers are properly oriented relative to the vehicle. When not in use, the cover is retained within the storage container. The storage containers are generally somewhat large since they must accommodate the bulky cover body, significantly reducing the available trunk capacity when mounted to the trunk interior. Furthermore, these covers are less versatile since they may not be suitable for some vehicle models, such as utility vehicles, minivans and station wagons. Since it is securely mounted to the vehicle, removal of the storage compartment is substantially time consuming and inconvenient. A vehicle cover assembly including a storage device which may be effortlessly and efficiently detached from the vehicle and which occupies a minimum amount of storage space is desirable. Similarly, a vehicle cover assembly which may be used with most types of vehicle models is desirable.
Accordingly, a primary object of the present invention is to provide a shade cover assembly for a vehicle which substantially covers the windows of the vehicle.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a shade cover assembly for a vehicle which substantially covers the windows of the vehicle while substantially exposing the vehicle roof.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a shade cover assembly in which the curtain body is retained in place covering the vehicle windows when the cover assembly is deployed.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a shade cover assembly which is secured to the vehicle, thereby deterring theft, when the cover assembly is deployed.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a shade cover assembly which includes a storage device removably mountable to the vehicle for storage of the curtain body.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a shade cover assembly which may be conveniently and efficiently deployed for use and removed for storage.
A more general object of the present invention is to provide a shade cover assembly which may be inexpensively and efficiently manufactured and which may be used with several types of vehicles.